


something isn't right

by The_inconsequential



Series: humans are space orcs/i'm going to put random things here [3]
Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Gut Feeling, Other, Too Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_inconsequential/pseuds/The_inconsequential
Summary: during a reconnaissance mission, one of the officers feels like something is wrong.
Series: humans are space orcs/i'm going to put random things here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	something isn't right

**_ It’s too quiet  _ **

Weekly report – Captain Zaresh

I write this report amidst a combat deployment, I am at full alert for the duration that I am not resting. I must admit that this report does not contain anything of great importance but it does contain something that provoked me into a “rabbit hole” of research into which environmental inputs the human body can recognise.

We were tasked with the reconnaissance of a large planet located in the middle of the golden zone of a system, shortly after arrival I believed we had completed our task…that was until the Comms Officer interrupted the captain and brought to his attention that she thought it was “too quiet”.

I was unaware of what she meant by that statement but from experience I knew better than to question things of this nature. A conclusion was reached shortly thereafter, to send a decoy to the planet surface while we hid ourselves within a nearby asteroid field and laid in wait.

I didn’t have to wait for long, as an enemy scout craft warped into the system before long and with it brought a smaller ship capable of atmospheric entry. We watched from the cover of the asteroid as the scout conducted its reconnaissance before deploying the warp disrupter and moving in to eliminate it. We were lucky that the officer spoke up when she did, as we were preparing to warp out, we picked up a large enemy fleet in a nearby system which had been heading towards us but as we eliminated the scout, changed courses and moved to a neighbouring system.

It was quite some time before I learned of the human gut feeling, a combination of sensory information, logic and emotion which at times generates a feeling that something is either wrong or right. This was yet another time when unbeknownst to me, something small about the humans saved us again. I must do more digging into these abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't supposed to be writing of quality, but like the other pieces i have done it was done because it came to mind and felt like writing it down. if you did enjoy it please leave a Kudos or a comment of something you enjoyed about it. thanks for reading.


End file.
